


All They Do Is Lie

by Turty



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Caves, Child Abandonment, Mommy Issues, Other, Villain PoV, aric can choke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turty/pseuds/Turty
Summary: Aric's backstory told from his POV, the effects of his mother leaving him.





	All They Do Is Lie

To right all the wrongs done unto me I must kill Mother. I’ve earned it.  
I earned it when she left me, never looking back, if she had she would have seen me flipping her off. I may have been six when she didn’t return but I learned to care for myself fairly quickly. Mostly because she wasn’t really taking care of me before, I didn’t need her for food (I scavenged it myself), water (there was a stream nearby), or shelter (I lived in a cave). My mom was there as a comforting presence only, she even failed at that. I’ll start at the beginning.  
***  
Once upon a time, there was a woman, this story isn’t about her, it’s about her son (me). The woman, my mother, is a vital part of my story because she ruined it. My mother’s name is Leonora Lesso, she is evil, as proven by her actions and her job. My mother teaches at The School for Good and Evil, the legendary school that trained fairy tale heroes and villains, she is the Curse and Death Traps teacher for Evil. As her son, I too am Evil, mostly because of what she did.  
I never knew my father, haven’t the slightest idea who he might be. I’ve black hair, purple eyes, and pale skin, exactly like my mother. Since I’m so close in appearance to my mother I can’t even imagine what my birth father looks like. Before she left it didn’t matter, I never needed anyone besides her, I never asked about my birth father and she never offered.  
Until I was six years old I lived in a cave near The School for Good and Evil, it was in the Blue Forest, it was one of The Cyan Caves. It was easy for my mother to access me, and every night, since she was hired as a teacher at S.G.E, she had to sneak to visit me every night. I knew even then that she wasn’t allowed to have a connection with anything or anyone outside of school, including a son. Even though she hid my very existence in a cave I felt loved. A villain loving her son, what a joke.  
Before abandoning me forever in a dank cave, Mother constantly told me how much she loved me, how I was worth every minute of deceit. I felt her love and adoration, that’s what made her disappearing act unbearable. I’ll always remember her saying that if she ever had too choose between the school and me, she’d choose me. What a disgusting lie that was.  
Sometimes Mother would miss a visit, which is why I wasn’t too concerned when she didn't return for one night Sometimes she couldn't break away. I was a secret after all. A secret that wouldn’t last.  
Evelyn Sader. I hate her too, but not as much as my mom. Evelyn had an ability that allowed her to know everything about everyone, that’s why her head’s so big, it’s full of secrets- and her ego. Evelyn found out about me and tattled to the School Master. My mother had to make a choice and she chose the school.  
That’s what they do, lie. That’s all females know, it’s not their fault. Girls aren’t to be trusted, look at my mom, look at Evelyn Sader, look at Guinevere, Arthur's queen. They were all deceitful, all female. All they do is lie.


End file.
